


Lay My Love On You

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean's been in love with Sam for a while now. Eventually he acts on his desires the best way he can think of. Results are both romantic and hot as needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean had no idea when he'd started feeling this way about his baby brother. Admittedly, Sam was far from a baby anymore but they were still related by blood.. and by law. The older Winchester honestly didn't want to think about what their father would have said if he knew about the dirty thoughts Dean's mind produced on regular basis.

 

Sam in the shower. Naked. Sam lying in bed. Naked. Sammy jerking off. Naked. Naked, naked, naked. For him.

 

Grunting at the thought, Dean slammed his head back into his pillow before casting a quick glance at his brother. Sam was asleep, on his back, his hair a mess and his mouth slightly agape. He didn't snore ever but if he did, it probably would have been adorable.

 

Dean closed his eyes tightly and cursed under his breath. Who had such thoughts about their relatives? Except maybe some of the twisted fuckers they hunted, no normal person felt this way about a member of their family. Let alone someone as close as their brother or sister.

 

Siblings in general shared a strong connection, that much Dean was aware of. And Sam would've most likely agreed with him if he ever asked him this. 

He knew what else his Sammy would agree on. How sick his older brother was for having sexual thoughts about him, that's what.

 

Fucking more girls didn't help. Dean had already tried that and as surprising as it was for him even, he wasn't all that satisfied with it. Surely, the ladies he picked nowadays were taller, had blue-green eyes, brown hair and weren't nearly half as frisky as he usually liked them. No, now they were a bit on the shy side, which he found at least a bit arousing. He enjoyed seducing them just so he could create some sort of satisfying experience. It didn't work all that well.

 

He wanted his Sammy and that was that. True that he'd spent some months in denial, telling himself his erotic dreams didn't mean anything and that whenever Sam gave him his puppy dog look his dick's twitch had nothing to do with it. But eventually Dean accepted it. As much as he could accept something that was not only frowned upon but considered a sin by every religion possible.

 

Dean was going to have Sam. He hoped God or whoever was up there wasn't going to be too mad at him for what he planned on doing.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

"So what's this about, Dean?" Sam was looking at him , half curiously half pessimistically from the passenger's seat. Taking his eyes off the road for long enough to throw a smirk at his younger brother, Dean held back an unhappy sigh. Sammy probably thought that he was up to no good again like going to a bar and playing poker with some losers while he waited in the car and researched stuff on his laptop like a good geek.

 

Yes, Sam looked incredibly tempting over his pc sometimes, with his lips drawn in a serious pout and his gorgeous eyes focused on a task at hand. 

 

Dean had new stuff in mind though. This time he wanted something different than a hunting job or a bar filled with smoke and slutty ladies. Who thought that day would come? No wonder Sam looked at him in disbelief when he opened his mouth to explain.

 

"We're not going to a bar, Sammy. You can relax now." he hummed along to Metallica's Sad But True for a while and then continued "Today we're taking a break from hunting to go somewhere nice."

 

"Somewhere nice." Sam repeated, sounding as if he couldn't believe his ears. Maybe they'd both forgotten what nice meant considering all the time they spent in run down motels along the road.

 

"Yes." Dean cast another glance at his brother with his eyebrows raised. "Now sit right and don't ask too many questions."

 

Sam complied but Dean couldn't remember a time when his bro looked more weirded out.

 

 

They traveled for another couple of hours before they reached their destination and Dean parked the car. Sam was watching out of the window, his eyes wide and unblinking. 

 

"Sam?" Dean called for him and Sam turned around, raising both his eyebrows at him.

 

"Embassy Suites? What are we doing here?"

 

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I told you, I wanted us to go someplace nice."

 

Sam's eyebrows shot higher. "And you picked this? A night here must cost like 500$ and you and I? We don't exactly look like a couple of millionaires."

 

"Come on, Sammy." Dean switched to joking mode, hoping to make this easier. If he wasn't careful Sam was going to get suspicious sooner than he was supposed to. "Don't tell me you aren't tired of the ugly old motels we've been sleeping in. This is just for a couple of nights."

 

"A couple of nights?" His little brother's voice got a little louder with the disbelief.

 

"Yes, now come on. Get out and let's go check in."

 

Without another word Dean got out of the car and headed for the entrance, smiling as he heard Sam trailing behind him in his typical Sam fashion. The boy was irresistable and he didn't even know it, did he?

 

After they checked in, they went up to their room, Sam looking at Dean unsurely the whole way up. Dean snapped at him to cut it out and to simply enjoy it and that was the end of the weird talk for the time being. Thankfully. If Sam was making a problem out of this then how was he going to react to what Dean had planned next?

 

Their room was quite luxurious and even Sam couldn't help but smile as he sat down on his soft bed. Dean smirked in satisfaction and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he got out his brother was fast asleep on his bed so he decided not to wake him until it was time.

 

 

"Sam? Sam!"

 

At the sound of his name, Sam almost jumped off the bed, still half asleep. 

 

"Dean?" he rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the tired feeling. That happened every time he got forcibly awaken. When he finally got to look at his brother, without seeing blurry his eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

Dean was dressed in a black suit, which Sam could swear was absolutely out of character. 

 

"Why are you dressed like that? I thought you hated suits." he asked, watching carefully as the other man gave him a grin.

 

"They're not my favorite wear, that's all. But I want to look good for where we're going."

 

Sam stood from his bed, grabbed his bag of clothes and headed for the bathroom, turning to look at Dean as he did so. 

 

"And where are we going?"

 

"A restaurant, 10 minutes from here."

 

Without saying anything, Sam nodded, deciding not to push it. He trusted Dean to have a good idea.. for once.

 

 

Twenty minutes later he was having doubts. The restaurant was called Astoria and it was more luxurious and romantic than Sam had imagined it would be. He was dressed in his own suit, not wanting to seem like the ugly ducklin next to his handsome brother. Dean had already gotten looks from every woman they had passed on the street, not to mention the ones in the restaurant. All people there seemed to be in couples though.

 

He decided to voice his thoughts once they got seated on a "table for two, under the name of Dean Winchester."

 

"Every body here seems to be with their significant other." Sam observed, his eyes wandering around the restaurant.

 

Dean's responce at the time was a grunt and a sharp meaningful look over his menu.

 

Not more than five minutes later, their waiter came to take their order.

 

"What would the gentlemen like to have?" he asked in a heavy German accent at which Sam smiled, ready to order some fish delicacy that had interested him in the menu.

 

Dean looked at him for a second, his bright green eyes holding Sam's for a long moment before he turned to the waiter and ordered a bottle of Chardonne. There went Sam's order since fish didn't go well with expensive wine at all. What was Dean doing?

 

Later on, much to Dean's dismay, he got asked that very question.

 

"Don't think too much of it, Sam." He gave Sam a slightly challenging look because he wanted exactly the opposite. He wanted Sam to realize that Dean had feelings for him and better yet, that he had feelings for Dean too. "I just thought we might use the break. God knows we deserve it. You deserve it."

 

With Sam's powers and everything else, things had gotten quite frustrating in the past months. And Dean honestly hated to see his baby brother get more and more tired with their life. They were hunting together and they should have at least tried to reward themselves. Or in the current case, Dean rewarding Sam.

 

Sam himself was feeling odd warmth in his chest at Dean's last words. It felt good that least somebody acknowledged the fact that he was human, and needed attention as well as a break from everything that had been happening. That way he could focus on other important things, like Dean had once said - like family and love.

 

Only, Sam had no love interest right then. The only person he actually had was his brother and as strange as it was, he was fine with it. After all, the older Winchester had always protected him and helped him whenever Sam needed it. He could definitely settle for Dean at the moment.

 

For a second, he wondered where those last thoughts had come from but he shook it off. Instead, he returned Dean's persistent gaze and nodded, raising his glass.

 

"Thank you for tonight."

 

"You're welcome, Sammy." his brother smiled, showing almost all of his perfect teeth. "You know I'd do anything for you."

 

Dean's tone was joking but the glint in his eyes told Sam plenty. They shared another look that the younger brother didn't really know the meaning of before he had to look away, feeling uneasy. What was it about the situation that made him shy?

 

 

 

The next day Sam woke up to the mixed smell of muffins, coffee and roses. The muffins and the coffee he handled only with the assistance of his nose. The moment his brain started functioning at its fullest though, Sam's eyes snapped open to stare at three roses that lay on his bedside table. He stared for a long while before his attention was drawn to a little note with his name on it. 

 

Unfolding the paper carefully, he read:

 

I'm out with my baby for a short ride. Will be back soon. Enjoy your breakfast, Sammy.

 

The note was obviously from Dean and the 'baby' apparently was the Impala. His stomach tightened for no reason for a moment and if Sam didn't know better he would say that he was jealous of the car. Maybe it was because the previous night it seemed to be all about him.

 

During dinner Dean had told him that he supported him and that Sam could ask him for anything he wanted. It was out of character for his brother but at the same time the younger Winchester had never expected less. Both of them seemed to be ready to do anything for each other. Just like their dad had been. 

 

Sam's eyes drifted to the roses that lay next to his breakfast. Something was telling him that Dean's actions and their father's weren't the same at all.

 

He ate slowly, at some point turning on the TV and watching absent mindedly a show called Supernatural. The story actually reminded him of his own life but it didn't seem half as pressuring. Whoever he was, the Kripke guy did have good ideas though.

 

At the end of the show, Dean came back.

 

"You're just on time, I was getting bored." He joked, giving his brother an unsure smile until Dean finally flashed his trademark grin.

 

"Aw, you missed me, Sammy? I'm flattered."

 

Sam honestly expected a 'Don't ask me to hug though.' sort of line but it never came. Dean just continued to smile charmingly before motioning for Sam to get up.

 

"Come on. I have plans for today."

 

"You?" Sam hurried to get dressed.

 

"Well, we. You and I." Dean specified, the tone of his voice sounding somewhat different than before.

 

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Where are you and I going then?" 

 

"It's a surprise." his brother grinned wickedly once again. Sam sighed, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

 

Dean's plans didn't turn out to be too extraordinary. He took Sam out to lunch and then to the movies. He let Sammy pick the first movie - Hellboy 2 and he himself picked the second one The Mummy 3. What was it about them, neither actually knew. They spent their every day fighting off monsters and yet they still liked fantasy movies better than anything else. It was actually acceptable when you thought about it.

 

In love with Sam or not, Dean absolutely refused to watch romantic comedies of any sort. He had the feeling that his brother wouldn't enjoy them anyway.

 

The two movies turned out to be pretty long, with the one hour break between them, so when the brothers finally left the movie theatre it was almost 8 o'clock. Sam didn't think Dean would have anything else planned for the day but he turned out to be wrong.

 

"Where are you taking me now?" he asked jokingly as the older Winchester started the car. He was starting to feel like Dean's puppet, the way his brother took him places. Oddly enough, Sam had to admit that he was enjoying himself. He'd needed the break from hunting and he was quite grateful for Dean's support and attention, as unexpected as they were.

 

"The beach." 

 

The answer was short but soft, unlike the clenching of Dean's jaw and the way he held the steering wheel. He seemed a bit uptight.

 

"The beach?" It actually wasn't hard to believe for Sam. Dean had admitted himself that he enjoyed long walks on the beach when they had a case in Baltimore. 

 

"Yeah." His brother threw him a look that purely said 'Are you sure you wanna get into this right now?' so Sam decided not to ask more questions. They weren't needed anyway since he himself loved the beach. And with their job, they got to go to it once every 5 years. This was a good opportunity whichever way he looked at it.

 

Not more than fifteen minutes later they arrived. Surprisingly enough, there weren't many people on the beach and the ones that actually were, seemed to be pretty far away. Sam took Dean's lead and followed him until they were walking close to the shore. They'd both taken off their shoes as soon as they reached the sand. For which Sam was thankful because his jeans were already wet from the water splashing gracefully near his feet.

 

It was then when he noticed that the sun was almost setting. He slowed down and turned to Dean to find him with his eyes closed. His brother seemed to be enjoying the light wind and the sun, a small smile grazing his full lips. He looked so peaceful that Sam almost wanted to sigh.

 

It was over way too soon because Dean's eyes opened to stare at him. Sam took a deep breath and stopped walking completely. 

 

"Dean.." he started, realizing that he was probably giving his brother his puppy dog look. "What is this all about?"

 

True Dean had already told him that it was about them having a much deserved break but he had a feeling that it was about something more. Or did he want it to be something more? Sam was slightly lost.

 

Dean didn't answer right away. Instead he started moving again, his eyes focused on the sea mostly, switching to his little brother from time to time. Sam followed and they walked in silence for quite a while before Dean spoke up.

 

"Sammy, you know how dad always wanted me to take care of you, right?" 

 

Sam nodded, knowing better than to interrupt Dean at that particular moment. 

 

"Ever since we were little kids, I took care of you. Because I had to, because dad had told me to." Dean's jaw was clenching again, showing that he was having a bit of trouble letting this all out. Sam felt like he understood perfectly. "I did want to look out for you. Cause you're my brother, my Sammy."

 

At that Dean stopped and gazed at Sam. "Things changed, Sammy." he said after a while "Things really changed for me. Now I can't get into this chick flick bullshit because that's not who I am. But you should know this. Along the way my reasons for taking care of you became different."

 

By now Sam was on full on puppy dog mode, his eyes deep and tearful, eyebrows drawn together, lines of confusion and affection forming on his forehead.

 

"Dean.." He had no idea what he wanted to say so Dean beat him to it.

 

"I'm in love with you, Sam."

 

The words sounded like an endless echo in Sam's ears as time seemed to stop. He stared into his brother's eyes, both amazed and shocked at the confession. He wanted to do a billion things at the moment, none of which included breaking Dean's heart. Unfortunately, the other man seemed to think just that because he took a step back, his green eyes suddenly filling with pain.

 

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. I would make it stop if I could but.."

 

Sam decided to cut the dramatic moment short there. In one fluid motion he stepped forward and took Dean's hand in his before pressing his body against his brother's.

 

"Take me home, Dean." he whispered softly, resting his forehead against the side of the other's head.

 

It took the older Winchester only a moment, in which he enjoyed the closeness, to squeeze Sam's hand and pull him along back to the Impala. He drove quickly, anticipating their arrival at the hotel more than anything else he remembered. Nothing mattered more than the fact that Sam wanted him back.

 

 

They arrived at the hotel and were up in their room in no time. There Sam sat on Dean's bed, motioning for his brother to join him and seconds later they were engaged in their first kiss. It was brilliant - soft but passionate, hot but loving - everything Dean would have asked for and more.

 

"Sammy.." Dean separated their lips for long enough to call out Sam's name before his little brother's arms came around his neck and drew him back for another deep kiss. He surrendered to it, loving how willing his Sammy was.

 

They kissed for a while before they broke apart, both panting. Sam's hands immediately latched onto the hem of Dean's shirt, lifting it up to undress him.

 

"Dean.. come on." Sam had no idea for how long he'd wanted this but right then it felt like so long that he could wait no longer. His brother immediately obligated and removed his clothing before undoing and unzipping Sam's jeans. He lifted his hips to help along, smiling and moaning as Dean's fingers brushed against his erection.

 

"So sexy, Sammy.." 

 

Sam replied to the compliment the best way he could think of. He rolled them over, disregarded his shirt and boxers and straddled Dean's so that their dicks touched.

Dean was looking up at him heatedly, eyes even bigger than normal from the excitement.

 

"No lube, Sam. Wait for a second.."

 

"No." Sam shook his head and slid down Dean's body slowly until his mouth was hovering over his brother's cock. He heard him mumble something about how he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to. He did want to though, he really did.

 

A moment later Dean's member was in his mouth and he bobbed his head, almost too eagerly, almost too fast but perfectly so judging by his brother's grunts and groans from above. Fingers laced through his hair and pulled not so lightly but Sam moaned, enjoying it more than he thought he would. 

 

Not forgetting the main reason he had taken Dean in his mouth though, Sam soon pulled off and straddled his brother's thighs once again. 

 

Dean took a moment to regain his breath and then rolled them over again, smirking down at Sam's surprised expression.

 

"You're not so heavy yourself, Sammy." He spread Sam's legs wider and nestled himself between them before teasing Sam's hole with the head of his dick. His baby brother's eyes were hooded and he was licking his lips repeatedly while wiggling his hips in attempt to get Dean to enter him.

 

"Say please." Dean teased, letting only the helmet enter Sammy's body before withdrawing it. The saliva seemed to make it somewhat easy to enter Sam's body without hurting him but now that he could simply do it, Dean felt like playing.

 

"Oh Dean.. come on." Sam almost whined, sounding as if this wasn't their first time together at all. "I want it, please."

 

"Who knew you were such a sex kitten in bed." Dean chuckled, now working the head of his cock steadily in and out of Sam's body. Sam himself seemed to want the other eight inches he could get and he wanted them now.

 

"Dean, I swear if you don't fucking do it, I will.."

 

Dean cut Sam off by sliding his whole length inside in one go until his balls rested against Sam's ass. It was hard for him not to moan with Sam clenching around him like vice. He was voicing his approval loudly, back arching off the bed in more attempts to get Dean to fuck him.

 

Grunting, Dean withdrew and then plunged back inside that hot tightness, repeating the motion again and again until Sam was chanting 'yes, yes, yes, oh yes, yes' with every thrust his brother gave into his willing body. Being pounded into the mattress was fast becoming Sam's favorite thing in the world as the older Winchester inscreased his pace more and more.

 

If there was Heaven, Sam knew that Dean was taking him there with every move of his hips and every hit he delivered to his prostate but he wanted more. Which their position wasn't allowing. He took the initiative and rolled them over again, without separating their bodies at all. Once he had Dean on his back, he rocked his hips up and down, riding his brother's length just the way he wanted. Shit, Dean was right - he was different in bed than he was normally.

 

Sam was so very good at this, Dean knew he wouldn't want to stop for days. His little brother was born to be impaled on his cock, taking it, riding it, enjoying it. Sammy was twisting his hips back and forth, bouncing up and down so good as if he'd been doing it for years.

 

"You sure I'm your first, Sammy?" Dean panted, smiling as much as he could.

 

Sam licked his lips and smiled himself before leaning down to rest his arms beside Dean's head, never stopping his body movements. He moaned in pleasure as he pushed back against the cock buried inside of him, getting it to hit his spot as hard as it could.

 

"Yeah, Dean, yeah." he lay a quick kiss on his brother's lips before moaning again "First.. one.. and only." Panting, he slid his body against Dean's, getting his cock to rub into the other's abdomen.

 

Catching on quickly, Dean grabbed Sam's dick and started stroking it fast, at the same time thrusting upwards in Sam's tight ass, getting closer to release himself.

Sam came a minute later, not being able to take more of the stimulation of both his prostate and his member. He shuddered against his brother and tightened around him, almost getting him to come as well. When he didn't, he leant close to Dean's ear, moaning.

 

"Fuck me, Dean. Do it the way you want to."

 

Dean didn't wait for a second invitation. He got Sam on his back once again and lifted one of his legs over his shoulder before pushing as deep inside him as he could. Sam's moans of encouragement urged him on as he thrust hard and fast, making that tight hole stretch then clench even tighter around his cock.

 

Sam was almost whining in pleasure when Dean came, filling his brother with his seed. His baby brother. His Sammy.

 

"So good." He groaned, his lips twisting in a smile as he collapsed on top of Sam. 

 

"Mmm." Sam nodded in agreement, moving his leg around Dean's waist and keeping it there, resisting the urge to roll them over again. Instead, he smiled and spoke near his brother's ear.

 

"Next time you want to show me how much you love me you can do this to me again, instead of wooing me like a girl."

 

Dean's breath hitched for a second before he groaned. "Shut up."

 

Sam laughed, feeling happier than he ever had.


End file.
